Pillowtalk
by glassesjournal
Summary: With Tina off visiting Jamie in Kentucky, Ray feels awfully lonely and tries to distract himself in her absence. While spending some time at a local cafe with his good friend Max, he accidentally runs into the body pillow of his dreams, a stunning bolster named Pillow Ray, and decides to take that cushion out for a night to remember. But what happens when things get more intimate?
1. A Fateful Encounter

**Summary:** With Tina off visiting Jamie in Kentucky, Ray feels awfully lonely and tries to distract himself in the absence of his significant other. While spending some time at a local cafe with his good friend Max, Ray accidentally runs into the body pillow of his dreams, a stunning bolster named Pillow Ray, and decides to take that cushion out for a night to remember. But what happens when things start to get a little bit more... intimate?

LEMON.

(A/N: Wow who thought a simple joke in chat would turn into such a complex romance between a man and his body pillow. So yeah, uh here's the first chapter of this **six-part** chapter series about Ray... and his body pillow. Enjoy, I guess? It's really dumb, and this shouldn't be taken seriously. Also, if you're looking for the part where they have an intimate passionate night together, it will be posted as its an entire chapter of its own to be courteous towards others who may find _sex_ uncomfortable to read, but still, want to read this stupid fanfiction just for the laughs. Thanks 3)

 **Chapter One: The Fateful Encounter**

"It's just for a couple days, you'll be fine."

Ray slumped on his bed, pouting profusely, as his girlfriend Tina continued to pack her belongings into her suitcase. She looked over at Ray, who was still appearing upset about the situation and rolled her eyes in response to his behavior.

"Babe please, I'll be back in Austin before you know it. It's just until Monday that you'll have me and Charlie out of the house." Tina explained to Ray, who still refused to acknowledge her. "You've been gone longer away from the both of us before, I'm sure you can survive five whole days without us."

"That's practically a whole week!" Ray proclaimed in frustration.

"It is not, it's five days." Tina retorted back, as she finished packing the last of her personal items, and zipping the suitcase closed.

"Wow, did they teach you that at college? Ha, nerd. Fucking gott'em."

Tina laughed at her boyfriend's comment, and dragged her suitcase off the bed, before laying down beside him. Ray immediately turned and wrapped his arms around her, giving her a tight warm hug.

"Do you have to go?" Ray mumbled into her neck as they hugged.

"You know how important this is to Jamie, and I want to be there to support our child," Tina answered before kissing Ray on the cheek. "I'll make sure to message you every day, and if you need me you can call me alright?"

Ray nodded in response, and rolled off of Tina, before standing up, and going over to grab her suitcase. The two of them began to head down the stairs, and towards the garage. Charlie soon followed in pursuit, after Tina called to her that it was time to head out, and the two of them began to situate her in the car. Ray then took his girlfriend's suitcase, opened the trunk, and placed it inside.

"Charliee are you going to have fun driving with Mum in the car?" Ray called to his little Shiba, who wagged her tail happily after hearing her dad's voice. "Don't cause too much trouble in Kentucky okay?" He then kissed the dog on her head before turning to look at Tina, who was patiently waiting for a final goodbye.

"Look at this cute boy of mine, helping me out to the car." Tina said sweetly, which only caused Ray to look over his shoulder in response, pretending to be "looking" for the _actual_ cute boy in the room instead of himself. It caused Tina to laugh, which made Ray smile, and he walked over to her.

"Babe stoppp, you know you're my cute boy." She said, punching his arm slightly.

"Ow, babe, why you gotta be so abusive." Ray joked back.

"Oh shut up." Tina giggled. The two of them leaned in and gave each other a lovely kiss, and a nice long hug, which would hopefully last the two of them until they could see each other again.

Tina unlocked the car door and situated herself in before she rolled down her window, and her boyfriend gave her a final peck on the forehead. "I love you." She said to him, as she started up the car.

"I love you too. Say hi to Jamie for me." Ray mentioned, to which Tina nodded in response.

Soon the garage door opened, and with one final goodbye, Tina and Charlie drove off onto the street and began to make their way towards their eventual destination. As soon as they were out of sight, Ray let out a soft sigh, already missing his family, and turned to head back to his empty house.

He knew the next couple of days were going to be hard for him, but he was certain to keep himself preoccupied and busy. There was a local convention going on in Austin, and Ray decided to enlist himself as a guest at it. Tina was suppose to attend with him, but Jamie had contacted them about an important event happening in her life and asked Tina to be there with her in a form of support. Tina couldn't say no to one of her closest friends.

Ray had also been welcomed to attend, but with the intermingling of the two events, he had decided to stay back in Austin to attend the convention, and see some of his friends from out of town, while Tina went off to support Jamie in Kentucky.

"Hey, I'm about 5 minutes away from your house. See you soon dude!"

Speaking of friends, there was a text message from his friend, the meme lord himself, Max, also known as everyone's favorite the semiaquatic mammal, APlatypuss. He was invited to attend the local Austin convention also, and the two of them needed some time before the shenanigans started to catch up on each other's lives.

"Sounds good." Ray messaged back, sending him a bunch of 100 emojis afterward, to which he got the same emojis back. The Twitch streamer then started to grab what he needed for his little endeavor. Keys, wallet, phone, and his trusted purple Twitch hoodie, and with all of them secured he headed out the front door.

Turning around to lock his house, he faced the street again and noticed a car pull up with a waving meme machine residing inside of it. It stopped and Max got out, carrying his little trusty platypuss plushie Boner along with him.

"Suh dude! Haven't seen you in forever!" Max said with a cheer in his voice, before he pulled Ray in for one of those classic bro hugs that always happen between two men.

"Likewise, Max," Ray said with a smile, as he hugged the aquatic memer back. The hug eventually parted and the two of them headed into the rented car, buckling themselves up because safety first obviously, and driving off down the Austin road.

"You ready to get **LIT** at this convention this weekend, dude?" Max questioned to Ray, who was looking out the window of the car. He frowned, getting no immediate response, and nudged the Puerto Rican in the shoulder. "Everything okay?"

"What? Oh uhh.. Yeah, it's going to be _the littiest_ up in the convention center." Ray replied and did a fake haHAA laugh afterward, before turning and facing the window once again. It was clear he was still a bit upset about Tina and Charlie heading off to Kentucky, and the interaction with one of his Twitch friends wasn't helping.

"Ray, c'mon dude. I know something is wrong, do you want to talk about?"

The Brownman let out a soft sigh. "I just miss Tina. I know it's not even been an hour without her, but… It's the first time in a _while_ that I've been without her." He explained to Max, who nodded along in response. "We were also super excited to spend time together at this convention this weekend, but then with Jamie's thing going on, it just didn't work out for us. So I'm kinda bummed about the whole thing."

"Dude, I get you," Max replied almost immediately to his friend. "It sucks being away from our significant others. I mean, hey, I'm even missing Taryn right now too, but we're going to be seeing them _soon_ dude _._ This convention is only for a couple days, and before you know it, we're going to be back with the two of them." He then cracked a smile on his face. "Plus if you really start missing Tina, you can always come and spend time with me in my hotel room."

Max then casually gave a flirtatious wink and finger guns, causing Ray to laugh.

"Maybe I'll take you up on that offer." Ray teased, placing his hand on Max's thigh and pretending to rub at it, causing Max to laugh in response.

The two then continued their car ride into the downtown area of Austin, chatting happily with each other, and making a lot of **SICK MEME REFERENCES**. Eventually, the car came to a stop, as the two had reached their destination, and they began to set out into the depths of the city.

Even though it was only Thursday, the day before the convention, the city was happening, and people from far and wide were hustling around the city escape, definitely showing they had places to go and had to follow some rainbows.

Ray and Max were making their way towards the convention center, where they needed to go and pick up their badges and itinerary for the weekend. However, Max suddenly stopped and peaked his head inside of the window of a local cafe.

"Dude! Look how sick this cafe is! It's got all of this weeb shit going on." Max said with a bright smile on his face. "We gotta check this place out, c'mon!"

Before Ray even had a chance to agree or not, he was seemingly being dragged into this coffee shop with his friend. The little bell on the door chimed, signaling to the workers that another customer had arrived, and Max and Ray stood amidst all of the weebness in front of them. The cafe was wall to wall covered in pastel colors of pink, yellow, and blue, mixed in with different pictures of anime girls posing in extremely lewd situations. It looked like one of those maid cafes that could be typically found in East Asian countries, and boy did this place look like something out of a fan boy's dreams.

"Kon'nichiwa! Welcome to the Japanese Angel Cafe! Nyahhh~" Replied one of the waitresses from behind the counter, who waved to the two of them, before returning to her business fixing up a drink for a customer.

"Dude, what the fuck is this," Ray replied, unsure how to even react to this _random_ Japanese cafe being found in the middle of downtown Austin, Texas.

"Shit dude, I don't know, but this is the coolest fucking thing ever," Max said with a laugh as he made his way to look over at the menu. Ray soon followed afterward, glancing at the various displays of anime materials around the store. He looked up at the menu that Max was gazing over in awe, and read up and down the chalkboard written list.

"What are you going to get?" Max inquired, seeing Ray focused on the onslaught of choices. "I'm thinking of this Sakura Blossom espresso."

"That sounds so anime," Ray replied back to his friend's comment, causing his friend to laugh at his response.

"Right, dude? I'm hoping I can literally taste all of the weeb in my mouth." The two of them moved up in the line after a customer had finished ordering. "Did you want anything? It's my treat, Ray."

"Uhh.. I don't really drink coffee or any of whatever weeb shit they are offering." Ray pondered, as he continued to look through the menu, panicking slightly as the two of them got closer to order. "Just… get me a Snapple or something, man."

Max nodded at the male's suggestion, as the two of them came up to the counter to finally order their items.

"Welcome to the Japanese Angel Cafe, what can I get started for you two?" The waitress questioned, her face beaming with a happy expression before she suddenly stopped and stared at the both of them. "Woah! Hey wait, I know you!"

"Shit dude! Stephi?! What are you doing here working in this cafe?" Max said with enthusiasm, reaching over the counter to smother the girl with a meaningful hug.

"Oh! I'm just working here part-time as the convention goes on this weekend." Stephi said with a laugh. "One of my friends owns this shop, and I decided to help her out. It helps pay the bills, y'know that artist life."

The girl then noticed Ray, who was still taking in all of the random assortments of anime in the shop. "Well look who it is, the BrownMan himself." She said in a mocking tone, before Ray turned, and noticed it was Stephi herself, before smiling at the girl and walking over to give her a hug as well.

"I'm kinda not surprised that the Queen of Hentai herself is working at this maid cafe," Ray said to the girl as they parted from the hug, only causing Stephi to roll her eyes and laugh at the comment.

"D'aw, well thanks for the recognition hon." She teased back at Ray, before fixating herself back into her retail mode. "So, what can I even get started for the two lovely Twitch streamers anyways?"

"Wow, so formal." Max chuckled before he looked at the menu once again. "Uhh.. can I get a medium Sakura Blossom espresso, and Ray here wants a Snapple, do you guys have any of them?"

The girl nodded in response. "Yes, we do! We have lemon, peach, and raspberry. Which one did you want, sweetie?"

"Peach is fine," Ray said with a shrug. "I'm not picky anyways."

"I'm sure Tina would beg to differ," Stephi said with a snicker before she looked around the cafe and noticed that Miss Tina Dayton herself wasn't actually with the two of them. "Speaking of which, does Tina know about the date you two are currently on right now?"

"Obviously, dude." Max interrupted, noticing how Ray started to feel slightly uncomfortable at the mention of Tina. "I'm treating my man right here to a Snapple, going to take him out for a nice romantic dinner later, and if all goes well, I'll hopefully get some hardcore anal tonight."

The trio then shared a laugh at Max's outrageous fantasy, before Stephi typed in their order, and gave them the total. The semi-aquatic themed man then brought out his debit card, swiped it through their machine, and paid for their order.

"It'll just be ready for you two in just a moment, okay guys?" Stephi mentioned, causing the two of them to nod in return. "Hopefully we can catch up some more at the convention! I'm going to be selling some art at a booth, so pop on by okay sweeties?"

"Shit dude, you know we will!" Max said, and gave two thumbs up, before heading over to the side of the counter with Ray following behind quietly, checking his phone briefly, and then putting it back in his pocket.

As the two of them waited patiently amidst the other customers, both of them checking Twitter on their phones, a familiar voice perked up that caused Max to turn, and his face soon beamed with excitement. "Hey Justin!" He waved, immediately heading over to greet the furry fucker himself, and obliviously forgetting about picking up his order.

"One medium Sakura Blossom espresso and a peach Snapple!" Called out the waitress, which caused Ray to look up from his phone, noticing that Max had now left him to go talk with someone else, and gave him the duty of getting their items.

"Right here," Ray called out to the waitress, who nodded at his mention and gave him a quick goodbye before turning back to complete another order. He placed his phone back in his pocket, before reaching both hands towards the drinks, and quickly turning to head out to find Max in the crowd of customers.

Splash!

And there went all of the Sakura Blossom espresso onto an unexpected victim.

 **TO BE CONTINUED.**


	2. Coffee Spills and Dinner Dates

**Summary:** With Tina off visiting Jamie in Kentucky, Ray feels awfully lonely and tries to distract himself in the absence of his significant other. While spending some time at a local cafe with his good friend Max, Ray accidentally runs into the body pillow of his dreams, a stunning bolster named Pillow Ray, and decides to take that cushion out for a night to remember. But what happens when things start to get a little bit more... intimate?

LEMON.

(A/N: Did you guys know back when I read fanfiction nearly 10 years ago, people would write author's notes in all of these fanfics, and sometimes people would have extensive conversations with the characters they were writing about? Fucking wild. Anyways, here's the second chapter of this mess. Also, shoutout to Justin, aka ThirtyPagez, who came up with a beautiful idea for this fanfiction that inspired me to write this, and Stephi, aka Kayiko, who decided one day to actually draw the body pillow design, and Tasia _just_ for being the best head mod ever.)

 **Chapter Two: Coffee Spills and Dinner Dates**

"Holy shit, I'm so so so sorry." Ray said, immediately apologizing to the person he had bumped into and just splattered hot espresso over their entire body. He quickly reached for some napkins and began to dab on the coffee that had been spilled on them.

"It's fine.. It's fine, accidents happen. I mean, yolo right?" Replied the person with a laugh, which caused Ray to look up at the individual he accidentally bumped into.

There was his… face in front of him, except it wasn't his actual face, but instead an animated drawn style picture of himself looking suggestively wherever it glanced.

Ray's eyes darted down, seeing his entire body, except it was partially naked. His chest was exposed, as a Brown Crown™ hoodie, which you could exclusively find on .com, covered his arms that sprawled above his head. Down further was a treasure trail on his stomach that led right towards his _special area,_ which was covered by a pair of boxers, but it was pretty suggestive towards his regional area. And for his legs, well they just looked the same as they have ever been.

"What the fuck." Ray finally said after staring at this strange creature in front of him.

"Oh gosh are you both alright?" Stephi exclaimed as she came out from behind the counter to assist the two of them. She turned to look at the person that Ray had bumped into and began to dab some more napkins on its body. "Your pillowcase is totally ruined Pillow Ray."

Ray looked stunned for a moment. "Did she just seriously call this thing Pillow Ray?" He questioned inside his head, staring more at the individual beside Stephi.

It took him a moment, but he did finally clue in what he was seeing. An actual body pillow was in front of him, which had also just spoken to him minutes ago, even though it had no face. The only thing human about the sentient pillow was its big buff arms that came out of the side of the pillow, and part of its legs that came out of the bottom. From at a glance, it technically looked like someone had put themselves inside of a body pillow, and made holes for their arms and legs.

"Here we'll bring you to the back room to get you changed," Stephi mentioned before turning to look at Ray. "Can you get his stuff for him, and meet us back there?"

Ray nodded, still in slight shock over what had just occurred, and watched as Stephi guided the human body pillow into the back of the cafe. Max eventually came over with Justin, as Ray gathered the belongings of Pillow Ray.

"Dude, was that a talking body pillow?" Questioned Max, as his eyes continued to follow Stephi and Pillow Ray until they made it into the back room. "What the fuck dude, that is some cool cosplay shit going on there."

"That's not a cosplay." Justin, the WOAH lord himself, said with a laugh. "I mean listen, that's an actual talking body pillow. They're this new thing from Japan right now, Stephi told me about them, and she decided to order one. Looks like it just came in then."

"But, why does it look like me?" Ray questioned.

Justin shrugged at the male's question. "Think Stephi was going to show off the pillow at the convention in hopes you might come across it, and maybe start selling it on the Fanfiber website." He guessed, but then shrugged his shoulders once more. "Listen, who the fuck knows what our little Stephi is up too."

"I mean, I'd buy one, dude," Max mentioned casually. "Love me to snuggle right up in bed right beside my two favorite people, my wife, and my bro."

This caused Ray to laugh at his friend's comment, but soon he heard his name being called again, and he turned to see Stephi by the back door waiting for him to come.

"Seriously hon, I can't wait here all day. Can you please come and help us?" She asked, tapping her foot patiently, as she waited for a response.

"Right," Ray replied and looked over at his friend. "You okay if I go and do this, and will meet up at the convention afterward?"

Max nodded. "Shit dude, no need to ask. You go and figure out what the fuck is going on back there with the body pillow and Stephi, while I will take my new lovely date replacement, Justin, to the convention to pick up our badges." He explained to the Puerto Rican male who agreed with what his friend suggested. "Just message me whenever you're done, and will rendezvous somewhere, alright dude?"

"Thanks, man. Sorry about spilling your drink again, Max." Ray said with a smile, while Max just shrugged off the apology, telling his friend not to worry. "Also, nice seeing you too Justin. Sorry I didn't have a chance to say hi earlier. Will catch up at the convention?"

"Yeah bro, we better. I wanna hear all about what you're about to experience." Justin laughed. "I mean listen, this shit going on right now is something right out of an anime, dude. Straight outta King of the Hill."

The Twitch streamer couldn't agree more, and waved a final goodbye to his friends, before heading into the backroom of the cafe, not entirely sure what to even expect back there.

There was the body pillow, now without a pillowcase, sitting awkwardly at a break room table, while Stephi was scrambling around trying to figure out where the laundry detergent was so she could start cleaning Pillow Ray's pillowcase in the cafe's laundry machine. Ray stood there awkwardly for a moment, before the pillowman looked towards him, and waved at him sheepishly. He took that as a sign to head over to it.

"Uhh hey…" Ray said as he made his way over to the sitting body pillow. "Here's your stuff." He handed the belongings over to the pillow, who took his things and placed them beside him. The pillow continued to look at him, at least Ray thought (since y'know the pillow didn't really have a face when it had its pillowcase off).

Finally, the BrownMan spoke up again, still captivated by the fact that this pillow in front of him had actually spoken to him, and Stephi was treating it like was an actual person.

"Sorry for… ruining your body… or pillowcase… or whatever you wanna call it." He said awkwardly, not necessarily sure how to even handle this conversation.

"It's alright." The body pillow replied, after a bit of a pause. "I know you didn't actually intend on doing it on purpose, even if seeing me is probably a huge shock to you."

"I mean, just a smidge," Ray said jokingly, causing the pillow to laugh somehow.

Pillow Ray looked at his double with a smirk. "Only a smidge, huh?"

Ray shrugged his shoulders, feeling a bit more comfortable talking to this creature in front of him. "I mean, when I bump into people I don't really expect to look up and see a suggestive image of myself on a body pillow nonetheless."

The body pillow cleared its voice. "We uhh actually prefer the term dakimakura."

"Bless you," Ray interjected as a joke, causing Pillow Ray to stop what he was about to say, and laugh again at the Twitch streamer's comedic timing and humor. "But seriously, dude. I am super sorry about bumping into you."

"It's fine honestly, I'm kind of grateful it happened, as silly as it sounds." The pillow mentioned bashfully. "Since, well, it meant that I was able to meet you finally in person."

Ray looked at the pillow with a confused look. "What do you mean by that?"

The pillow shuffled slightly on the table. "Well… I'm a huge fan of yours obviously. I wouldn't be wearing your face and your merchandise if I didn't support you, Ray." He explained to the Twitch streamer, who noticed that the pillow's white texture was starting to turn slightly reddish. "I'm actually in awe right now that you're in front of me."

"Oh, well thanks," Ray replied back, noticing that the pillow was actually _blushing_ in front of him somehow. "I appreciate that support."

The Twitch streamer was used to having fans come up and talk to him about how much they appreciated everything he did, so this instance of the pillow saying how much he supported his streaming career, didn't really faze him much. Well, besides the fact that it was a body pillow telling him all of this.

"It's Pillow Ray, right?" Questioned the Puerto Rican. "Your name that is."

The pillow nodded in agreement, still bashful about the entire conversation. "Y..Yeah it's Pillow Ray, or Raylow if you wanna shorten it. Stephi was the one who named me."

"Well hey, it's a good name right? I've had it for 28 years, and I don't hate it." The man said with a laugh. "Could be named something stupid like… I dunno Andrew, Kevin, Matt, Spencer… or something else."

"Aren't those the name of some of your mods?" The pillow inquired.

"I stand by my statement."

Both of them started to laugh, feeling a lot more comfortable around each other after their initial first encounter. As silly as it sounded, Ray thought the body pillow was actually an alright individual, for a pillow that is.

"Well, I have some good news and bad news, hon." Stephi said, startling both Ray and Pillow Ray, as the two of them seemed to have forgotten that the girl had been in the room with them the entire time. "Good news is that I was able to get the stains out of the pillowcase, no problem."

"Well, that's great!" Raylow said with enthusiasm. "That means we can still go and pick up my convention badge after your shift right?"

Stephi shook her head. "Afraid not, hon. The dryer isn't working, which means that the pillowcase has to air dry. We might not be able to get your badge until tomorrow morning if we're lucky." She replied sadly.

Pillow Ray began to quiet down, and wrinkles started to appear on its body as the top of it slumped over in defeat. Ray could tell the body pillow was clearly upset about the situation. He felt like he had to do something, to make up for what he had done, as he felt like he was the cause of the entire problem in the first place.

"How about I make this up to you by taking you out for some dinner?" Ray suggested to the pillow, who immediately straighten up and beamed with excitement. "I feel like I'm partially responsible for ruining your plans this weekend anyway."

"Oh my god, are you fucking serious?" Raylow screeched with happiness dripping in his tone. "I… wow… I.. I don't even know what to say."

"Just say yes, dude." Ray said with a chuckle, slightly taken back at how _cute_ the pillow had reacted to his suggestion. "Don't leave me hanging."

"Y...Yes! Yes of course I'll go out to dinner with you!" Pillow Ray exclaimed, nearly screaming out his answer. His entire body began to shake with excitement, he honestly couldn't believe that Ray, _the Ray Narvaez Jr._ had asked him out to dinner.

Stephi smiled at the endearing interaction between the two of them. She turned to look at the Puerto Rican man, who also seemed to be softly beaming with happiness at the answer he had received. "So, I'll keep Pillow Ray here until 4:00, which is when my shift ends, and I'll drop him off at the restaurant for you. That way this gives you a couple hours to meet back up with Max, and get yourself all settled in, alright?"

"Sounds good to me, thanks, Stephi." Ray acknowledged, turning to the body pillow who continued to remain in awe at the fact that he was actually going to be hanging out with the Twitch streamer later tonight. "I'll see you then Raylow."

"Ye..Yeah! By...Bye Ray." Raylow said sheepishly, almost forgetting how to speak English there for a moment.

And with their goodbyes said, Ray turned to leave, exiting out of the cafe, and heading back onto the Austin city streets. He immediately pulled out his phone and started to quickly find Max's number, in hopes of telling him what the actual _fuck_ just happened to him in the backroom of the cafe.

Not even a minute after he texted Max, his phone began to ring, and before he even had a chance to greet the caller, the semi-aquatic streamer immediately screamed into the phone, which caused Ray to jolt slightly in fear.

"Dude! So tell me what the fuck happened regarding you and that body pillow?!" Max exclaimed in an excited tone, eager to hear what his friend had to say about it.

"It's pretty complicated, but uhh… long story short I'm taking it out for dinner tonight." Ray mumbled, almost seeming a bit embarrassed what he was telling his friend. "Since I kinda fucked up his pillowcase and ruined his afternoon plans with Stephi."

Max started to laugh over the phone. "Am I hearing what I think I'm hearing, dude? You asked a body pillow out on a date! Holy shit!" Soon the male erupted into laughter over the phone, only causing Ray to feel the heat in his cheeks rise in embarrassment.

"No! It's not a date!" Ray replied sternly, defending himself and his actions. He let out a soft sigh and then mumbled once again. "It's just… I dunno I felt bad for it. The dude was excited about going to the convention and picking up his badge tonight, and I put all of that on hold because I bumped into him."

"Oh." Max kinda felt bad that he had laughed so much at his friend's intentions. "Sorry dude didn't realize this kinda meant a lot to you."

"Well... I mean, it's just a way to kinda apologize, as dumb as it fucking sounds." Ray soon started to snicker. "Plus, how many people do you actually know that took a body pillow out to dinner?"

"Dude, you forget that Justin is standing right beside me in line." Max teased, only to hear a small protest from his mod. "I'm just teasing dude, I know you would rather go on a dinner date with Garfield anyway."

"Much better." Replied the soft background voice of Justin.

Ray soon started to walk towards the direction of the convention center. "You both are still at the hotel picking up badges right? If you are I'll be there in about 10 minutes."

"Sure dude. See you then."

The Puerto Rican then hung up the phone after giving a quick goodbye and headed off towards his destination. The thoughts of what had just occurred an hour ago were still racing through his head. He couldn't believe that he had come across a sentient body pillow that looked like him, was a huge fan of him, and was actually a pretty decent person… thing… on the inside.

Ray knew that this evening was definitely going to be an interesting one, as it would be a night that he would never _forget_.

 **TO BE CONTINUED.**


	3. Tacos, Turmoil, and Tears

**Summary:** With Tina off visiting Jamie in Kentucky, Ray feels awfully lonely and tries to distract himself in the absence of his significant other. While spending some time at a local cafe with his good friend Max, Ray accidentally runs into the body pillow of his dreams, a stunning bolster named Pillow Ray, and decides to take that cushion out for a night to remember. But what happens when things start to get a little bit more... intimate?

LEMON.

(A/N: Wow look it's the third chapter already out of this **six chapter series** and the pillow and Ray still haven't had sex yet. Right? It's shocking. Well, I wanted to make this entire fanfic as stupid as possible, and like any good fanfic writer, you have to build up the romance between the two of them. The moment you're all waiting for is going to be coming, I promise. You can then proceed to laugh at me in chat over the fact I wrote a grown man having sexual relations with a body pillow. Also, shoutout to Shiz who was totally okay with me writing him in this fanfiction. Thanks! 3)

 **Chapter 3: Tacos, Turmoil, and Tears**

After picking up his badge, meeting a couple fans at the convention, and grabbing some lunch with Max, Justin, and a few other friends along the way, 4 o'clock had rolled around, and it was time for Ray to make his way over back to the cafe to pick up Raylow and take him out on their dinner _date_ , even though Ray swore that's not what it was.

Max and Justin decided to walk back with Ray to the cafe, as they both had to see this shit for themselves in person. Also seeing Stephi again was another important matter they both had to attend too.

"Where are you even taking him anyways dude?" Max inquired, curious as to even where one would even take a body pillow out for dinner.

"I unno, like Taco Bell or something," Ray said with a shrug.

"Can body pillows even eat?" Justin mentioned before inquisitively looking off into the distance. "I mean listen, these things don't even have mouths. How is it going to fucking eat a taco?"

"Shit dude, I didn't even consider that," Max said with a surprised gasp. "That's fucked up Ray. It doesn't even have a mouth, and you're offering to take it out for dinner."

Ray huffed at both of his friend's antics, before rolling his eyes. "Guys, relax. If the body pillow can talk, there must be some way that it can also eat." He explained to both of them, who nodded along in agreement. "Plus, when I bumped into it in the cafe, it had ordered a drink, which probably means it can at least drink."

"Guess you'll find out later then, breh." Max replied with a shrug and then pointed towards Stephi and Raylow who were both waiting outside the cafe.

Stephi noticed them first and started to wave them down in excitement. Pillow Ray then soon looked over, noticing Ray alongside with his group of friends, and began to turn away in embarrassment.

"Hi everyone!" The girl exclaimed happily. "Didn't realize all of you sweeties were going out for dinner with Pillow Ray also."

"Oh, we're not dude. We just decided to come along with Ray for the walk." Max said with a soft smile. "However, we were wondering if you weren't busy that you might want to spend some time with me and Justin for a bit?"

Stephi quickly nodded in agreement. "Sure! I have to wait around for Pillow Ray to be finished anyway, I don't see why not hon." She then turned to where the body pillow stood and placed a reassuring hand on its head. "You'll be fine without me for a couple hours, right sweetie?"

The pillow nodded bashfully.

With some quick goodbyes between friends, it soon left Ray and the body pillow alone on the streets of Austin. The joyful aura that filled the air just minutes ago was then met with silence as the two of them awkwardly stood side by side each other, waiting for someone to break this impenetrable silence.

"So… um…" Pillow Ray said, being the one to break the awkwardness. "Wh.. Where are we even going out for dinner?"

"Is Taco Bell alright with you?" Ray questioned, hoping that the body pillow would agree with his choice so he wouldn't have to think of somewhere else to eat. "There's one not too far away from us."

The body pillow began to nod in agreement, straightening itself out from its awkward stance. "Ye...Yeah that sounds great!" He beamed happily. "I was hoping you would… suggest that place, it's one of my favorites after all."

Ray chuckled at the comment. "Hey man, it's mine too." He then nudged the body pillow, who quickly turned back into its sheepish stance after being touched by the Puerto Rican. "Great minds think alike."

The two then started to make their way towards their destination, chatting on and off briefly along the way. Ray had learned from the body pillow that he was a creation based off an idea that Tasia, one of his head mods, had one-day last year. She then approached Stephi with this idea, and the artist clearly couldn't say no to this.

After about a month of sketching out this pillowcase concept, she then came across a Japanese website that was advertising sentient body pillows, and she decided to purchase one with the design she had drawn of lewd Ray. Eventually, Pillow Ray was born, and well, the rest was history.

"So Stephi and Tasia created you for sellout purposes?" Ray questioned, noticing that their destination was in view.

"More or less, yeah. I'm a big fucking sellout." Raylow mentioned with a shrug, before letting out a brief sigh. "Don't tell either of them… but it kinda hurts that the only reason I was created was to… basically, _have my body be used by others_." He then began to awkwardly rub at its buff arms, showing signs that he was uncomfortable and upset.

"Oh," Ray replied sadly. "I… didn't really think of it like that. Sorry dude."

Raylow nodded at the apology. "It's.. alright." He managed to mumble out. "It's just that… this is going to sound stupid… but I kinda wish that I was _real_ in a way. That I could be a human y'know. Hang out with friends, go to conventions whenever I wanted to…." His voice then got quiet as he finished his sentence. "... fall in love."

The Twitch streamer could tell that the body pillow was clearly upset, even though it was just wearing a pillowcase with no body or face, the body language it was exhibiting clearly told him that what he was talking about mattered a lot to him. He even swore that he saw some little wet spots beginning to form around the eye region.

"I mean, hey, you're pretty real to me, dude," Ray mentioned to the body pillow, before bringing a handover and placing it on the top of its head, exactly what Stephi had done a little while ago. "You might just be a body pillow, or a dakimakura, or whatever, but you… are your own person in a way."

"Wh...what do you mean by that?" Raylow questioned.

"Well, I mean, you have feelings, you have your own personality, you have your own likes and dislikes, and that all sounds like human qualities to me." The male explained to the pillow. "Plus, who the fuck says you can't fall in love dude? Anything is possible in the year 2017."

Raylow started to laugh at the comment, obviously feeling a bit better over what he was previously thinking about. "Ye...Yeah, you know what. You have a point, Ray." His face them started to beam with happiness. "You...You're a really great person, thanks."

The sight of the pillow exhibiting signs of happiness made Ray feel the heat rise slightly to his cheek. It was weird, he shouldn't be finding a body pillow to be cute… wait cute?! What was even thinking! The body pillow wasn't something he was attractive to at all. Why would he even be considering these types of thoughts?

Yet, how Raylow looked under the neon light sign of Taco Bell, and how happy it appeared after Ray had cheered him up with just a few simple words, to the Twitch Streamer...the body pillow did indeed look truly adorable.

"Um… looks like we're here." Raylow mentioned, bringing Ray back to reality. "Also… c...can you take your hand off of my head?"

Ray immediately pulled away, his cheeks flustered, as he realized that he had actually kept his hand on top of Pillow Ray for the entire conversation. He could tell the body pillow was also just as embarrassed, as he could see the redness forming around his cheek area.

"Sorry about that," Ray mumbled out. "Didn't realize I left my hand there, haha." He then reached for the door to the "Mexican" restaurant, and the two of them headed inside.

For a Thursday afternoon, the joint was mildly busy, but this was also due to the fact that a convention was happening tomorrow, and many people who came from out of town usually came a couple days early to settle in at their hotels and meet up with some of their friends. The two of them scanned the area, looking for a place to sit before they noticed a booth that was unattended and moved towards it.

"What are you going to have anyway?" Ray questioned to the body pillow as Raylow sat himself down in the booth.

Raylow looked over towards the menu, reading through it all before he turned towards the Puerto Rican man. "Uhh.. surprise me! I'm sure you have better taste in what to get at Taco Bell since you probably eat here more than I do." He replied with a soft laugh.

"Sure thing." Ray nodded, before heading towards the line up to order their meals.

Within minutes of standing in line, the Twitch streamer began to pull out his phone and began to check it. He frowned, still no messages from Tina, but he suspected that she was still in the midst of traveling or she would have messaged him immediately. After answering a couple more text messages, he looked up and noticed that the line hadn't moved at all, which was mildly annoying as he was starting to get pretty hungry.

Soon another familiar voice perked up, which caught his attention. "Whats up Ray, how are you doing man?" Asked a certain Canadian Twitch streamer.

"What's up Shiz!" Ray replied back, turning to see _the_ Shizblacka himself hanging out in the Taco Bell lineup, and reached over to the other male and giving him a bro hug. "Haven't seen you in a while, you coming out for the convention this weekend?"

Shawn nodded. "Yeah man. Flew all the way from Canada, and man my arms are tired." He teased with a soft laugh. "But actually I'm just grabbing something to eat before I settle back in my hotel and work on some achievements dude."

"You never stop that grind, do ya?" Ray said with a laugh. The two of them then started to chat about achievements, a typical conversation that usually happened between the both of them, before Shawn eventually broke away from the conversation to wonder why the Puerto Rican was at the Taco Bell anyways.

"Oh, I'm… um taking a friend out for dinner." Ray said bashfully, not really sure how the Canadian would even react to the fact that he was on a _date_ with a sentient body pillow. "I...kinda accidentally messed up his plans this evening, and I'm sort of making it up to him by taking him out for dinner."

Shawn nodded in response. "Sounds like a fun time, man." He mentioned, before pointing over to the cashier who had just called for the next customer. "Think she's ready for you to order."

Ray nodded, thanking his friend for catching that social cue, and started to head over to the cashier. Once there, the male started to ramble off his order, two chicken quesadillas, and a soft taco and decided to order the exact same for Raylow. Paying for the meal, he began to wait at the side for his order to be called, soon joined by Shawn as he had also finished up ordering his food too.

The two of them then continued their conversation about achievements, but it wasn't too long before it diverted into another topic, as Shawn idly looked around the restaurant and his eyes eventually locked onto a certain booth that Ray hoped his Twitch friend wouldn't have come across.

"Yo, look at that sick cosplay over there, man." He mentioned, pointing out to the body pillow who was waiting for the return of the Puerto Rican man. "Some people really go out for these conventions man. That's some fucking dedication."

Ray cleared his throat awkwardly. "That's uhh… not a cosplay." He mumbled out, watching the expression of the Canadian change from sheer awe to concern at his response. "It's a long story Shiz, but that's a body pillow that can talk and shit, and I'm taking him out to dinner because I ruined his pillowcase that looks like me."

Shawn paused for a moment, taking in all the information, which caused Ray to stress slightly about what the everloving fuck the Canadian was going to say to him. Was he going to say how stupid the entire thing sounded? Was he going to take a picture of what was happening and send it to all of his followers? Or, even worse, was he going to report it to the Canadian embassies and have him arrested for breaking Regulation 218 on the subject that it didn't meet the criteria set out by the Maple Leaf government? ( **A/N:** Yes that's a real law in Ontario)

"So, does it have a dick man?" The man-bun male mentioned, breaking Ray out of his trance of infinite horrible possibilities. "Because if it could do a fucking helicopter dick while wearing that pillowcase you mentioned I could die happy man."

"I actually don't know if it has one, bro," Ray said, sort of in shock that Shawn asked that question, but also not surprised.

"Well, when it does can I be the first to know, because that would be fucking wild if it actually had a dick man," Shawn said with a laugh. "Fuck, if it gets an erection would you still call it a hard-on, or would it be a soft-on because pillows are generally soft?"

Ray burst out in laughter also, feeling a lot more comfortable with the fact that one of his friends saw him out with a body pillow, and didn't find it weird or awkward at all (which in retrospect was actually really weird, but hey it's the year 2017, anything is fucking possible, ok).

Soon an employee called out Ray's number on his receipt, and he stuck his hand up acknowledging the person before he went over to gather his and Pillow Ray's food. He picked up the tray, making sure nothing fell off, and thanked the person.

"Well Shiz, I gotta get going back to my friend, so will catch up later, okay man?" Ray said to the man-bun Canadian who nodded at the male's response.

"Haha, no problem dude," Shawn said back. "Have fun with your friend, eh. I'll make sure to message you this weekend, so we can continue our achievement talk."

Ray then parted away from his friend and headed back towards the booth where his pillow companion sat there glancing around the restaurant. His face soon beamed (as much as it could) once he saw the Twitch streamer coming back with their food.

"Sorry, that took so long." Ray apologized to the cushion, as he sat down at their booth. "Ran into one of my mods, and we started chatting about achievements, which usually causes me to become a little bit sidetracked." He soon began to hand the food he had ordered for the pillow towards him.

"I wasn't sure what kind of drink you wanted either, so I just brought the cups over and thought you could fill it up yourself."

Raylow nodded in response. "Yeah! That's fine. Is…. it okay if I just go and do that now quickly?" He questioned to the streamer, who immediately agreed with the pillow's decision. The body pillow soon stood up and headed towards the drink fountain machine to pick out his drink.

Ray then started to unwrap some of the food, and soon took a bite out of his quesadilla. As he chewed, he brought out his phone and began to flip through his social media again, still wondering in the depths of his mind why Tina hadn't got into contact with him. He swallowed his food and let out a soft sigh of sadness, hopefully, she would message him soon. He was starting to get a little bit worried.

"Hey, look at that freak over there." A voice called out, which caused Ray's ears to perk up as he turned slightly to his left to see the booth across from him pointing and looking at the body pillow who was waiting for his turn to use the fountain machine.

One of the other males at the table of four laughed. "Is that a fucking body pillow? That dude looks ridiculous in that attire, who thought that was a good cosplay idea."

"God, I bet the person dressed underneath there is some fucking loner who sits at home all day and watches nothing but anime." Another one joked, causing the table to snicker at their amusement once again.

The first male soon continued to make more jokes. "Maybe they're the ones that spend hours on the forums of _My Waifu is Better than Your Waifu_ arguing which one of their pretend girlfriends are better than everyone else's."

"Or worst! They spend hours of their time writing yaoi fanfiction!"

That was enough to set the entire table off with a giant laugh, and it only caused Ray to become furious at what these people were saying about Raylow. The four of them didn't even know him, and what he was going through, and the Puerto Rican sure wasn't going to stand by and let a bunch of fucking losers make fun of it.

"Hey," Ray called out, alerting all of their attention and breaking the laughter at the table. "Why don't you all stop making fun him, and let him be. The dude did absolutely nothing wrong to you."

The table soon began to silence from the laughter, but one brave soul decided to quip back, in hopes of getting the last word in the disagreement.

"Hey you're Ray, right? The Twitch Streamer?" The male questioned before he smirked victoriously, like he was going to make the best comeback of the year. "I liked your better on Achievement Hunter, anyway. Least back then you were fucking funny."

A soft snicker soon began to echo across that table.

Ray shrugged at the pathetic attempt, like seriously had he seen his Youtube comments section before? Whatever that man had just said to him was nothing compared to his chat whenever he couldn't figure out a puzzle, and all of them started back seating and raging when his mods started to time them out or ban them.

"I liked your better in your dad's ball sack anyways, but here you are, unfortunately." Ray immediately quipped back without even a second thought. "Why don't you and your friends take your shitty attitude, and go somewhere else?"

The snarky male was soon red in the face from embarrassment and didn't say anything in reply before he quickly grabbed his stuff and ran out of the restaurant.

"Hey man, sorry about our friend, he's kind of an ass." The only female at the table said as she and the other males began to get up and start to leave.

"Maybe it's time to get new friends," Ray suggested to the girl, who only nodded in response and gave a slight wave before the trio began to head off and look for their embarrassed friend.

The male sat there at the table for a moment, proud of what he had done for standing up for Pillow Ray. He knew the body pillow didn't deserve those comments, especially since he learned about how he felt about his creation during their heart to heart conversation outside of Taco Bell.

Soon he looked up, noticing that the body pillow was standing there holding his drink, and looking at little bit distressed (from what Ray could imagine).

"Hey… you okay?" Ray questioned, seeing as the cushion wasn't making any sort of attempt at conversation. He soon realized that maybe Raylow had overheard some of the comments the group at the table was making and he didn't realize he was there.

The body pillow soon put his drink down on the booth table and grabbed its belongings before he turned and started to head towards the exit. This caused Ray to immediately stand up and grab its arm, pulling him back down into the booth seating area.

"Woah, what's wrong." The Twitch Streamer questioned. "Don't just grab everything and leave, dude."

The only answer he received was silence.

"Was it something those guys said? Because if it was, you shouldn't listen to them. I told them what they were saying was uncalled for, and they fucked right off." He explained to the body pillow, who then suddenly pulled his arm away from the Puerto Rican who had been gripping onto it.

Raylow turned to look at the male. "No! The problem I _have_ is with you, Ray." He mentioned to him sternly and puffed himself out. Ray even swore that he saw a feather or two fly out of the pillow's body. "I appreciate that you chose to stand up for me, but I can handle myself, you don't have to baby me."

"Wait, what?" The man was startled by the cushion's reaction.

"I'm sick of everyone thinking about what is the best for me when I can do that all by myself! I'm fully capable of standing up for myself, Ray. I don't need _you_ to do it." Pillow Ray continued to explain in a furious rage, causing a couple people in the restaurant to stop and look at the commotion going on.

Ray put his hands up in a defense matter. "Alright… alright, I'm sorry, dude. I didn't realize this was such a big deal to you." He apologized.

Pillow Ray huffed at the man's apology. "Yeah well, it's a _big deal_ to me. I thought you of all people would understand what it's like having to constantly defend your decisions and actions, only to have others try to determine what's the best course for you." His arms soon wiped across its pillowcase, like it was wiping away the tears.

"Raylow…" Ray said, trying to coax the other to come and sit back down.

"I have to go." Raylow muttered, a slight hiccup coming through its vocals. "Stephi is going to be worried about me, and I have to prepare for the convention tomorrow." He then turned his back and began to head off towards the exit door.

The Puerto Rican didn't go after him, he felt like there was no point. The body pillow had made his decision, and it was clear to Ray that it needed some time alone to process everything, and some time to himself. Which, was something Ray definitely needed right now too, especially after what had just went down in Taco Bell.

Grabbing what was left of his food, he went back to the counter and asked for a bag to carry out his food, and soon left the restaurant. He felt sick about the entire thing, how the body pillow had reacted to something he thought he had done right for him, and how Raylow reacted afterward. The crying also didn't make him feel better either.

Guess their little _date_ didn't really go over as well as everyone thought it would.

By the time Ray reached his house, it had gotten dark. He decided to just take an Uber home, as he didn't really want to speak with Max over what had happened, even though he was sure the platypus memer would have made his night a bit better. He really just needed time to himself, and as he opened the door to his empty house, he realized that he could have really needed Tina right now in this situation.

 _Where was she?_

 **TO BE CONTINUED.**


	4. Welcome to the Convention

**Summary:** With Tina off visiting Jamie in Kentucky, Ray feels awfully lonely and tries to distract himself in the absence of his significant other. While spending some time at a local cafe with his good friend Max, Ray accidentally runs into the body pillow of his dreams, a stunning bolster named Pillow Ray, and decides to take that cushion out for a night to remember. But what happens when things start to get a little bit more... intimate?

LEMON.

(A/N: Hey whats up guys, it's been a month since I last updated this _horrible_ creation, but here I am as committed as ever to finishing up this **garbage** of a fanfiction before the "hopeful" release of the body pillow on April Fools. I still can't believe I have spent so much time writing this thing for fun. It reminds me of when I was in highschool writing Naruto fanfiction, except back then I thought I was the _coolest_ person in the world for writing that... **whatever it was.** Now I just look at this writing and take numerous moments to laugh and go "what the fuck this is so stupid." Well I hope you enjoy this fourth chapter of the **six chapter series.** Also shoutout to Notty for his one line in this fanfic, Spencer for being a lovely bassoon player, Leslie for being a beautiful person, and Afro and Unbaked for being solid supportive friends.

 **Chapter Four: Welcome to the Convention!**

 _Da da da da da da da da daaaaa..._

 _Da da da da da da da da_ daaaaa _…_

Ray awoke to the sound of his phone going off and immediately jolted from his bed, which he seemed to have fallen asleep on. The male didn't really recall much that had happened last night after the incident in the Taco Bell restaurant. He had gotten himself home after taking the Uber, took a nice long shower, and checked Twitter, before falling asleep it seemed. He was even still wearing his attire from yesterday.

 _Da da da da da da da da_ daaaaa _…_

Right, his phone. The BrownMan finally got out of his sleepy trance and immediately reached out for his phone. He swiped the screen and put it up to his ear.

"Hey, Ray speaking." He answered professionally, just in case it was someone important trying to get a hold of him. His eyes were still in a sleepy gaze, since he suddenly woke up to the sound of his phone, so he didn't even have the time to check the caller ID.

"Shit, dude. That sounded so professional. If I was a multi-million dollar company I would hire you on the point." Max replied over the phone chuckling. "I just woke up dude, so I was wondering if you want me to come and get you in half an hour?"

Ray paused for a moment, figuring out if that would be enough time. "Yeah, that should be fine. All I gotta do is change really." He mentioned to the streamer.

"Maybe I should come over early so I could help you get dressed, dude." Max teased over the phone, earning a soft laugh from Ray who rolled his eyes at the comment.

The two then eventually said their farewells, and the Puerto Rican stood up from his bed to get his day started. He headed towards the bathroom to do his necessary business, headed towards his closest to get changed into some cleaner clothing and freshen himself up to his expectations. Once done, he headed downstairs towards his living room area before sitting down on his couch and turning some television on.

Without a second thought, Ray brought out his phone and immediately went to Tina's text message box to see if there were any sort of updates from her. He frowned when he noticed there were still none. The last message he had gotten from her was that she and Charlie had arrived in Kentucky and that her phone was dying so she would message him later. Yet, that was over 12 hours ago, and still, he hadn't gotten anything.

Deciding he would take matters into his own hands, Ray pressed the call button on the phone and placed it to his ear, hearing the familiar dial tone as it tried to connect its call to his loving girlfriend.

"C'mon babe pick up," Ray whispered quietly to himself, only hearing the same dialing noise over and over. Eventually, it just went to voicemail, and the male felt defeated.

 _Why wasn't Tina answering him?_

"Hey, babe. Uhh… Glad you made it to Kentucky safe. Hope you and Charlie are having a good time with Jamie." The male then paused for a moment before continuing. "I haven't heard from you for a bit babe, and I'm sure you and Charlie doge are living it up there, but it would be great if you could call me back when you get this. I miss you, as gay as it sounds." He laughed softly at his comment towards himself. "I just… went through a lot yesterday, and I'm not really sure who to talk too. I hope you call back soon. Give Charlie kisses from Dad. I love you."

And with that, he hung up his phone and laid back on his couch with a sigh of sadness.

It was times like this where he could really use Tina. He was sure that she would probably laugh at the entire idea that Ray actually encountered a body pillow that looked exactly like him, and even took it out on a date to Taco Bell. Yet, it would be nice to get a clear idea from her on what to actually do, as he took some blame for making the body pillow upset at him in the first place. None of it was probably his fault, but he did feel somewhat responsible for what had occurred.

Soon he heard his phone buzz once, then twice, and finally a third time. He looked down and saw Max's name flash on the screen. It was a series of texts from him ranging to the fact that he would be there in a couple minutes to making lewd and sexual comments how he was excited to see his big boy that he missed last night in his bed. You know, the usual stuff good friends send to each other.

Ray quickly sent a reply back, acknowledging the male would be here soon, and picked himself off of the couch and began to head outside, quickly locking the empty house behind him. It wasn't long before he noticed the car Max had been driving in yesterday arrive in front of his house, and he proceeded to walk down the steps towards it.

Opening the passenger door, and settling himself in, Ray soon noticed that there wasn't just Max in the car with him, but instead, he was accompanied by Justin, Spencer, and Notty, who were all crammed in the backseat of the car.

"Now this party has started!" Max replied happily, as Ray quickly gave a few hellos to the members of the backseat. "Found Spencer and Notty in the lobby of the hotel I'm staying at, and obviously Justin was _sleeping in my bed this morning,_ so I thought they could tag along with us for the ride."

Ray nodded in agreement. "Yeah it's nice seeing some friendly faces from out of town, how are the both of you doing anyway?" He questioned Notty and Spencer.

Spencer met back with a pleasant smile. "The usual. Been playing some Pokemon Pinball, teaching my students, and spending every waking hour of my life thinking about the beautiful instrument known as the bassoon." He explained to the BrownMan causing him to snicker slightly at the comment.

"Did you bring it with you to the convention?" Ray questioned, only to cause a scoff to be heard from ThatBassoonist himself.

"You dare think that I would leave my home without taking my bassoon with me? I feel insulted right now." Spencer said back with another scoff, before laughing at his mannerisms and pulling up the bassoon case that was hidden underneath his feet somehow. "Of course I brought the love of my life with me."

"Thank god, because we're gunna need some of those sick tunes played while we're doing our signings later today, dude." Max chimed in happily and soon smacked his hand against the steering wheel in excitement. "Shit! I'm so excited to get to the convention and meet everyone. It's one of my favourite parts dude."

Ray couldn't agree more. With all the shit that had gone on yesterday, with Tina not messaging him back and the encounter with Raylow that ended poorly, he at least had this convention to look forward too. And more importantly, he was excited to meet his fans, and personally thank them for all that they did to support him throughout the years.

"Shit! Hey, that's a blast from the past." The meme lord mentioned, pointing towards a building in the distance, and snapping Ray back into reality. "That's the old Rooster Teeth office, right dude?"

Ray looked over to the window, seeing the office that he had spent a good couple years of his life in filming videos with a bunch of old friends from his past. In a way, it was bittersweet seeing an old memory like this, but he had moved on completely from it and even though moving to Twitch had been a scary decision for him, it was one that he wouldn't change in a million years.

"Yeah, that's it, man." The male replied back to Max as he looked at the old office building, surrounded by fences. "It's still weird seeing it sometimes."

"Hey Ray, when are you going back to Roosterteeth?" Notty chimed in with a grin plastered on his face like he had just made an original question that nobody would ever spam in Twitch chat over and over again.

Ray immediately turned and looked at Notty, who had his hands gestured in a finger gun position. "I fucking hate you." He muttered, causing the Asian male to snicker even more at the disappointing look given to him by the streamer he modded for.

The comment caused the entire car to break out into a fit of laughter, and it turned their attention back to the objective at hand: the convention.

It wasn't long before the group of friends had arrived at the Austin Convention Centre, and saw the waves upon waves of people lining up to get inside, taking pictures with friends or fellow cosplayers, and a few onlookers looking confused onto why there were so many people in weird costumes and attire all riled up outside in the hours of the Austin morning. Still, looking at the sight of the convention center indeed brightened up the mood of the Puerto Rican, as his face was now beaming with excitement. His thoughts and feelings about the situations and scenarios going on in his mind were pushed to the side, as the group of friends exited the car after Max spent a couple of minutes searching the area for some parking.

"Will catch up with you guys later?" Ray questioned to Notty and Spencer, who explained they were going to meet up with some of the other mods for a quick get together while Max and Ray had their signing.

"Of course!" Spencer replied back with a nod. "Thanks for the ride again Max, appreciate that."

"No problem, dude! Have a fun time at the convention!" Max replied with a warm smile, waving to the duo who began to head off, before turning to Justin and Ray who still idled behind him. He grabbed both of their hands and held them tightly. "Fuck, I'm so excited for today, you have no idea. And I get to spend it with my two best boys, shit this day is a beautiful moment."

"I'm the bestest of boys, right Max?" Justin cooed, only to earn a loving pat on the head by the aquatic memer himself and recognition from him that in fact, he was the bestest of the boys currently in the vicinity.

Ray rolled his eyes at the two's antics and let go of Max's hand, who tried to make its way back into his after it landed on Justin's head for some nice comforting pats.

"Wow, get a room you two. It's not even noon yet, and the two of you are already oogling over each other." Ray chirped in with a snicker. "How are you going to do your signings Max when you have Justin lusting over your every move?"

The meme lord laughed at the comment made towards him and Justin. "I'm sure Justin will be able to survive a couple hours without me, I think you said you're going to meet up with Stephi and Leslie anyways, right?"

Justin nodded at the mention of the two girls. "I mean yeah, in an hour I think? Lemme check what the Queen of Hentai said." He soon pulled out his phone and began to look for the text message that Stephi had sent him.

Max peered over his shoulder while he did, his face soon turning horrified as he noticed an inappropriate picture slide up the screen, and soon more followed afterward. Ray, seeing this all transpire, decided to join into the glancing over Justin's shoulder, and was met with some full frontal nudity of Crash Bandicoot with emojis plastered all over it.

"Woah," Ray said, referencing the meme to Justin, who snickered slightly at the comment. "You and Stephi sure share a lot of… interesting things with each other."

"Listen, it's why our friendship is so beautiful," Justin replied back, before stopping his sliding and seeing the message that Stephi had sent him a while ago about their meeting time during the convention. "Yeah, she said in half an hour, so I'll probably walk with you guys to your signing and then ditch you both to hang out with other _cooler_ people."

Max pretended to make a fake gasp at the comment Justin made, and act like he was offended towards it. "I can't believe you said that, dude. I'm taking away your bestest boy title and giving it to Ray." He said with a huff, only to hear a soft cry from Justin in response to the platypuss's actions.

Ray rolled his eyes once again at the duo's actions. "I'll try and do my title justice." He joked before signaling them to follow him. "C'mon you lovebirds, we should probably check in and figure out where the signing area is."

Heading towards the check-in area, and passed the not one, not two, but three metal detectors, the trio finally arrived into the convention center and made their way towards the main area where all the signings were to occur. Hundreds upon hundreds of vendors and artist stands littered through the floor, as did thousands upon thousands of fans who were all excited and thrilled to start off the first day of the convention for the weekend. This was going to be home for the weekend that was for sure.

Seeing that they still had time to kill before Max's and Ray's signings occurred, they decided to walk around the main floor and look at what the vendors had to offer. They also soon realized they hadn't gotten anything to really eat, and picked up some expensive con food that they could snack on along the way.

As they began to head down one of the lanes of the artist alley, Ray froze in his spot, catching the attention of Max, as Justin (who was oblivious to the entire thing) realized that Stephi had her booth down in this area and began to call towards her, causing her to wave back in excitement.

"Hey look we found the Hentai Queen! Let's go say hi!" Justin exclaimed happily, and began to head off towards the artist booth, leaving Max and Ray behind in the waves of the convention goers.

Max soon realized something was up pulled Ray over to the side, away from any averting eyes. He frowned once he noticed that Ray, in fact, was upset about something, and it was his duty as a good friend to make him feel better and enjoy this convention.

"Dude, what's going on." The meme lord questioned, only to get a simple shrug from Ray himself. This caused Max to let out a soft sigh as he placed a hand on the male's shoulder and looked at him with a frown. "Ray, something is clearly wrong. I mean shit dude, you didn't answer any of my texts last night about what had happened."

"It went fine," Ray mumbled, hoping that Max wouldn't have brought up the situation with him and Raylow, but unfortunately that wasn't the case.

Max let out another sigh. "I beg to differ." He replied back. "If it went fine Ray you would be acting like yourself, and how you are acting right now is telling me that something happened last night that you aren't telling me, and it's why you don't want to go down to see Stephi because you're scared."

Wow, that hit the nail right in the coffin.

Ray was silent for a brief moment before he finally decided to come clean to Max about what had happened. He explained that the date actually went pretty okay. It was a nice interaction between them, and Ray even got to learn more about his backstory and personality, except this went all downhill when Ray had finally gotten their food and Raylow decided to go and get his drink. A table next to them started making rude comments towards the body pillow, and Ray, being the good person he was, decided to call them out, but it only seemed had made the situation worst.

"He then explained how upset he was that I stood up for him. That he was entirely capable of defending himself and made an accusation towards me that…" Ray let out a saddening sigh. "...I of all people should know what it's like having others try to determine what the best course of action is for me."

Max stood there silently for a moment, taking all of this information in and processing it before he finally came to a conclusion and spoke up. "Well did you apologize for it?"

"Immediately after I knew something was wrong," Ray interjected without a second thought. "But, that wasn't good enough for him since afterward, he stormed out."

Max frowned, clearly seeing the sadness that was radiating off of his friend's face. He patted his shoulder once and then pulled his hand away from it. "You apologized though man, and given the situation, I think that's all you really could do." He explained.

"But I could have-" Ray was soon interrupted by the voice semi-aquatic creature.

"No, you couldn't have done anything. Even if Raylow came back and had those people chirping at him, it might not have ended well either. I'm sure he would have felt just as uncomfortable about the entire situation, and your date would have just ended the same. Maybe even worst, Ray." Max further explained to the Puerto Rican. "It seems that the body pillow is just carrying a lot of baggage with him, and I'm sure if you were to see him again and explain the situation, even more, he would forgive you."

Ray looked at the male skeptically. "You… really think he would forgive me?"

"Yeah, dude! I'm sure the entire thing is a big ol' misunderstanding." Max replied back with a warm smile. "I mean shit, I'm sure if you and him were to just talk it out about what had happened, you'd be surprised what might occur."

The Brownman nodded in agreement. Max was right, maybe if he just took some time and talked it out with the body pillow, they might just come to a sort of understanding with each other, and move on from there.

"Alright, I'll try and do that," Ray replied back with a smile creeping up from his lips. "Thanks, Max, I really appreciate the heart to heart conversation."

Max nodded. "Shit well, you are my bestest boy currently." He teased, causing the two of them to laugh. They eventually turned back towards the artist alley area, spying Justin who was still busy talking with Stephi at her booth.

Looking around the area, there didn't appear to be any sight of Pillow Ray in the vicinity, so it meant that the apology conversation Ray was going to have would have to wait. Hopefully, it would also mean that Stephi wouldn't bring up what had happened.

"Ray! I'm so so so sorry hon about what happened!"

Well **fuck.**

"It's okay Stephi, really," Ray said, immediately wishing that the girl hadn't brought up what had happened last night, but alas that's just how life in a fanfiction works. "I'm just sorry I made him upset about it, y'know."

Stephi nodded, her face still bearing a frown that she had once she noticed the BrownMan streamer. "I felt horrible seeing him like that. He told me what had happened, how angry he felt at the time, but more importantly how upset he felt about reacting in such a way with you." She explained to the male with a soft sigh afterward. "I was hoping to catch you while he was still here, but he went to go look around the convention with someone."

Ray nodded along to what the Queen of Hentai had to say. "Maybe I'll find him on the convention floor, and will have a little conversation together about last night." He assured the girl, who immediately beamed with happiness as he said those words.

"Oh Ray, hon. You truly are the best." Stephi replied happily.

"Don't spread it around." The streamer joked back.

The happy moment between Stephi and Ray was soon interrupted by the lumbersexual himself, Justin, who had been eying a particular artwork that Stephi had drawn and was trying to convince her that he should sell the copy of it to him, instead of the person who had already purchased it in advance.

"C'mon Stephi, I'm your favourite." Justin said with a soft whine. "I need that picture of Tom Nook in my life. He's my dad after all."

"No Justin, for the last time you're not getting this artwork," Stephi said with a huff and crossed her arms. She turned to Ray and Max who were both wondering what the fuck was even going on in this situation. "He's been trying to buy this original painting I did, but someone else already bought it before Justin got here."

Max snickered. "That definitely sounds like a Justin problem. So, who did purchase the painting anyways, dude?"

"Leslie."

As soon as the name rang out, something inside of Justin awoke and in a fit of rage he ripped off his clothing only to reveal the fact that he was wearing a penguin onesie underneath his clothing, somehow. His eyes were colored with pure anger, and his entire body was shaking with pure rage.

"Where. Is. She." Justin spoke with anger dripping from his mouth.

"Right here!"

A voice rang out from the distance and from the end of the artist alley line appeared Leslie, the PVRIS fangirl herself, dressed in her own fox onesie and looking confident and ready to fight the opposing Justin for all of his crimes against humanity.

"I knew you would want that painting, Justin, but I couldn't pass up the opportunity to purchase it myself," Leslie replied happily, only to cause the anger inside of Justin to boil more. Seeing this only made the girl laugh, as she couldn't believe how upset the grown man was over an original painting of Tom Nook.

Justin soon roared in anger. "Tom Nook is mine!" He declared, bringing his hand into a fist and using all of his energy to dart towards the girl in hopes of knocking her out and stealing away the prized painting for himself.

However, the fist did not collide with the girl as she caught it without fail. Justin looked towards Leslie, his eyes in shock at how she was able to capture all of his anger and rage inside of her hand and not feel any of the effects whatsoever.

"No.. impossible…" Justin whispered as he struggled against the girl's strength. "How… how are you doing this…"

Leslie smirked at the Garfield fucker's foolish words. "You forget what day it is, Justin." She said, forcing all of her power onto his hand and watching as the male began to crumble underneath her raw power.

" _You can't rage quit on a Friday._ "

The horror in Justin's eyes soon rang out. How could he have been so foolish?! It was Friday, not Thursday, and it is a known law in the world that you are only allowed to rage quit and get angry and upset on a Thursday! That's why his power against her was so ineffective and weak.

"And now it's time for you to pay," Leslie muttered coldly, soon unleashing her most powerful energy inside of her. "To the **shadow realm you go!** "

She released her grasp on his hand and quickly reached around the male's stomach before he had time to react. With all of her might and power, she soon bent her entire body backward into an arch, bringing the WOAH master along with her, and smashed him into a dark pit that had awaken underneath her feet. A cry began to ring out as the male began to descend into the darkness of the shadow realm below. Within a second, the hole disappeared, and the screaming echoes of Justin faded into existence.

"My hero!" Stephi cried out towards the girl, as she watched Leslie wipe the sweat off of her forehead and walk down towards the booth where Ray and Max both stood. Max just looked at the girl with awe on what had happened, while Ray just looked positively confused about what the actual fuck had just gone down.

"Yeah, so I'm just going to go to the signing area," Ray said, breaking the dramatic encounter that he had witnessed. He reached over for Max's hand and pulled the awestruck male away from the sight, giving a quick little goodbye to the two girls and the perished ThirtyPagez, as they began to make their way towards the signing area.

It didn't take them too long before they reached their destination, noticing that both of their booths had been set up already. They waved down a volunteer who was busy checking stuff over on her clipboard, and she came over promptly to assist the two of them. After a small amount of chit-chat with the volunteer, they were assigned a guardian to watch over them as they did their signings, and given some nourishment to sustain them during their time spent interacting with their fans.

Soon a couple people began to show up in the line, then more, and even more, until finally, the line had to be capped entirely by the staff with a promise that the streamer would have another signing later that day to make it up to a large chunk of fans.

As Ray sat down at the chair, waiting for the volunteer to give the go-ahead to start off the signing, he saw the onslaught of fans who were eager to see him and felt a smile creep up onto his lips. It was truly a beautiful moment whenever he got to be in situations like this, surrounded by people who fully supported him and his mediocre content on Twitch and came from far and wide just to meet him in person.

Eventually, the volunteer signaled the crowd, erupting a cheer of excitement.

It was time.

One after another after another after another, fans began to approach the signing table where the Puerto Rican man sat, each asking for an autograph and a picture. Some even delivering him gifts, which he gratefully accepted from them. Just seeing all the people who made the time and effort to come out and see him was truly appreciated, and Ray made sure that every single person that came up to meet him was welcomed and loved with open arms.

After waving goodbye to a fan that had just come up, Ray quickly glanced at his phone, seeing that time had flown by and an hour had already passed. This meant that he would be wrapping up soon, and judging by the length of the line he only had a couple of people left. The volunteer soon called up the next group of people who all looked pretty eager to meet the Brownman in person.

Ray looked over at the crew of people, recognizing them immediately. "Hey Afro, Unbaked and… oh god." His eyes set on the girl in front of him. "...Glasses."

"Don't worry, she's not going to use any of her pick up lines," Afro said reassuringly to the streamer. "We made her promise to refrain from flirting with others."

Unbaked shrugged right afterward. "And that we would personally fight her if there was a single bit of flirting involved." He mumbled as the two males looked towards the girl who embarrassingly glanced away.

The trio brought out the items they wanted to be signed, and Ray began to sign them all as they all continued to have some small talk with each other. He soon handed their items back, and they all stood together to take a quick picture individually with Ray and then as a group. Afro and Unbaked then have Ray a thank you and goodbye, the Puerto Rican man replying the same, and then went back down to sit at the signing booth.

"Oh! Um, I wanted to give you this Ray." Glasses said sheepishly, before handing the male a stack of paper that appeared to have pages upon pages of writing on it.

"What is this," Ray said hesitantly as he took the papers in front of him.

Glasses rubbed the back of her neck and laughed awkwardly. "Oh y'know… something you joked about me writing it for you in chat once."

Ray flipped over the first page, reading the title of the fanfiction Glasses had written, the scenario that was involved, and more importantly the pairing that was involved. His eyes closed as he put the page back down and he let out a huge sigh of disappointment.

"I'm banning you from chat when I get home," Ray muttered.

"Yeah, I thought you would." Glasses replied back awkwardly. "Well, nice meeting you Ray! It was great being apart of the community while it lasted!"

With that final cue, the girl ran off to join her two friends, who were both confused as to what she had given the Brownman, but soon disappeared into the sea of people.

"Alright the last person come on up!" The volunteer called out to the person standing in the crowd, as Ray tried to mentally get whatever Glasses had just given him out of his head. He placed the paper to the side of him, hoping to throw out that garbage fanfic Glasses spent months working on in the recycling when he had the opportunity, and soon reopened his eyes to welcome the last fan he would be encountering today.

"Hey, sorry about-" Ray said, trying to speak but soon stopped as he realized who was actually in front of him.

 _It was Pillow Ray!_

Ray looked at the body pillow and a smile cascaded across his mouth. He got from behind the signing booth and ran towards the pillow, wrapping his arms around him tightly and pulling him into an embrace.

"Raylow, dude! It's great to see you again." The male said, soon sighing happily that his opportunity to apologize for his actions and behavior yesterday was finally able to come forward. He soon pulled away from the hug, noticing that the body pillow wasn't reacting at all to his gesture, but he figured it was due to the fact that Raylow might still be upset over what had occurred.

"Well… hey I just wanted to say-" However, he was soon cut off again as he noticed a mysterious figure that stood behind the body pillow. He examined it closer, soon realizing who in fact this _creature_ was.

"Hello Ray. It's been a while, hasn't it. Kappa B." The figure said with a wicked grin.

Was that… **_Chat?!_**

 **TO BE CONTINUED.**


End file.
